O Que Foi Deixado Para Trás
by Lollipopfreak
Summary: [MIDORI X YOUKO] Youko relembra seu relacionamento com Midori antes e depois da universidade. Midori pondera sobre contar ou não a Youko sobre as HiMEs. Twoshot. M-Rated pelo segundo capitulo. AVISO: F/F, YURI
1. Ponto de vista de Youko

Ver Midori na Academia Fuuka foi uma surpresa. A última vez que a vi, foi quando ela se preparava para aproveitar sua recém graduação em historia. Ela estava tão feliz aquele dia que me pergunto se a verdadeira razão não era a possibilidade de estar sempre ao lado daquele professor arqueólogo que ela tanto flertava. Vai saber...

Quer dizer, no fim das contas eu muito bem sabia sim. Midori é um coelho duracell humano. Não posso simplesmente culpá-la por ser tão enérgica, e eu... Bem, ninguém espera que um Médico tenha uma vida tão aventurada quanto a de um historiador. Ou ao menos era calmaria que eu imaginava da minha profissão. Hmph. Como eu fui ingênua.

Se midori soubesse como movimentada minha vida tinha se tornado de lá pra cá, talvez ela teria se interessado... Nah. A quem estou enganando? Aquele professor salvou Midori da entediante e estressante vida que ela passaria ao meu lado. Nossa, quase não sobrou tempo para diversão. Ah, quanta saudade eu tenho dos meus preciosos experimentos... Mas salvar pessoas é mais importante. Apenas... É o que me basta. Mas o cômico é: sempre ocorrem casos estranhos em Fuuka. Ao menos não posso reclamar de quase não ter trabalho a fazer.

Parando para pensar agora, isso provavelmente foi o que te puxou de volta para esse buraco sobrenatural em forma de cidade, e não nossas velhas e bem conhecidas fugas. Será que ela ao menos lembra disso? Do tempo que passamos nos bares e pubs, rindo e gozando da vida em vez de levar a universidade a sério? Ou da vez que acabei me confessando sem querer, em uma das nossas bebedeiras? Ah, duvido... Midori é muito cabeça de vento. E por isso não posso culpá-la por nunca ter reparado em meus sentimentos... Até...

- O quê?

- Eu sei o que você sentiu no verão passado. Quer dizer, nos verões.

- Acho que Não entendi...

- Deixa que eu te faço lembrar...

- Lembrar o q-Mmmmff !

Midori tinha me beijado. E de novo. E de novo. Quando nossos lábios se partiram, eu não pude conter minha surpresa. E ela só sorria triunfante. Ah, Midori...

- Sua sem vergonha...

- Quê? Eu apenas quis te mostrar o quanto eu senti saudades...

- Me engana que eu gosto, Midori.

- Ah... Com prazer !

E se jogou no meu colo, voltando a me beijar com gosto... Fica difícil não corresponder quando seu objeto de afeição sumido por eras finalmente esta de volta, mas... Não _impossível_. E num esforço quase sobrehumano segurei seus ombros e me separei de seus lábios suavemente.

- Midori... Não. Por favor.

- Porquê?

- Porque é cruel... Eu sei que você ainda está apaixonada pelo professor.

-Hmm... Talvez, mas isso não significa que eu não goste de você também.

- Oh, por favor. Já somos grandinhas o suficiente pra saber que há um abismo gigante entre gostar e amar.

- Grandinha? Mas eu só tenho dezessete, _Senpai!_

Por pouco não caio da cadeira. Em vez disso, massageei minhas têmporas, suspirando.

- Porque diabos certas coisas nunca mudam, K_ouhai?_

- Vai saber... Aposto que certos hábitos seus não mudaram também... Então passa a loira, por favor!

- Não posso dar bebida alcoólica para menores de idade.

- Touché. Mas nada me impede de virar a enfermaria do avesso até encontrar...

Me levantei da cadeira impaciente. Odeio pessoas mexendo em minhas coisas, e isso inclui essa xereta chamada Midori Sugiura... Suspirei, abrindo a porta do frigobar para pegar duas garrafas de cerveja escondidas entre os frascos de injeção e sacos de sangue e entreguei uma à Midori, que mantinha seu sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Entãããão... Como anda a vida, doutora?

Disse ela abrindo a garrafa e dando um generoso gole.

- Porque em vez de falar de mim não falamos sobre o que te trouxe de volta a Fuuka afinal? Levar a vida pacata de professora de história e que não foi.

- Oras... Como tem coragem de perguntar por que voltei? Claro que foi por você! Ou acha que não sinto falta das nossas saideiras?

- Por um momento achei que você tinha vindo fazer essas suas pesquisas tão confidência is sobre esses... Pequenos casos estranhos que andam acontecendo.

Foi impossível conseguir esconder a pontinha de remorso em minhas palavras, admito.

- Qual é, Youko! Você é mais importante! E pra demonstrar o quanto quero voltar a passar meu tempo com minha melhor amiga, proponho que brindemos minha volta hoje à noite no velho boteco do ?

Fingi uma pose pensativa antes de sorrir de canto de lábios para ela.

- Ok. Mas você paga a conta.

- Não e justo, eu acabei de voltar!

- Mas você quem propôs... Então você paga.

- Ahhh...Ta bom... Mas faça valer a pena!

E levantou da cadeira pra me abraçar em despedida.

- Até a noite, Youko!

Midori fechou a porta da enfermaria enérgica e eufórica como sempre.

-Ah, paz finalmente... Agora, de volta ao trabalho.

Suspirei, mergulhando em meus pensamentos.

Hmm... Já que ela está de volta, não tenho muita escolha. Posso apenas... Aproveitar sua companhia.

_Que sem dúvidas será muito bem apreciada._

* * *

**Ah, neu segundo ship favorito! [podem chorar pois não é de shiznat a 1a. posição]. Gente, Mai Hime tem tanto ship que me senti no dever de explorar pelo menos um ou outro casal, então saiu isso ai! inicialmente era uma oneshot, mas então pensei em dar voz a Midori também. Espero que aproveitem!**


	2. Ponto de Vista de Midori

**Perdão por ter demorado tanto por postar a segunda parte dessa twoshot... Mas a espera valeu a pena, isso eu garanto.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Sou uma HiME.

Uma donzela das batalhas, destinada a derrotar outras onze HiMEs com meu Child, a encarnação de meu afeto... Ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram. Suspeito que seja algo muito além de uma disputa, muita coisa ainda não está clara. A única certeza que tenho é de que não posso deixar essa competição prosseguir, e por isso voltei o mais rápido que pude para Fuuka...

_Mas sem deixar de reencontrar velhas amizades pelo caminho._

Por isso estou aqui agora, carregando uma embriagada Youko pelas costas até sua casa. Como prometido, nós nos encontramos no boteco do velho Careca. Botamos a melhor cerveja da cidade goela abaixo e todo o papo em dia. Flertamos com o bar inteiro e até com nós mesmas... Só Youko sabe como senti falta disso.

Tive de me esquivar de algumas perguntas bem diretas que só essa doutora sabe fazer, mas sem deixar de usar minha melhor forma debochada de responder. Longe de mim querer fazer Youko de boba, imagina... Apenas quis ver de novo sua reação desconfiada que amo tanto. Sei que ela sabe que não voltei para cá por estar cansada da vida de arqueólogo e sei também que está preocupada comigo por conta de todo esse mistério sobre as HiMEs. Maldita... Ela me fez sentir aquele aperto no peito que a gente sente quando não se está sendo sincero... Ahhh, como eu queria poder contar tudo pra minha doutorinha... Aposto que ela faria carinho no Gakutenou ou tentaria ensina-lo algum truque bobo... Conheço o fraco dessa médica por pets.

_Mas não posso... Realmente não posso._

O que posso fazer é reclamar de como o tempo muda as pessoas física e psicologicamente...

- Credo, você não estava tão pesada assim na ultima vez que te carreguei... Quando foi que você engordou tanto, Youko?

- Hmm?

Seu "hmm" mais parecia um ronrono desatento. Será que ela ao menos prestou atenção no que eu disse?

- Deixa pra lá...

Se ao menos ela parasse de se mexer... Eu juro, é difícil não praguejar essa mulher, e mais difícil ainda ignorar a mistura do cheiro doce de seu corpo com o Sake exalando pelos seus poros. Nunca sequer posso admitir para Youko que eu sou facilmente enfeitiçada por esse perfume... Mas não há fragrância de Youko nenhum no mundo que não me faça quase derrubá-la no chão e forçá-la a caminhar. Francamente... Vou me esforçar pra lembrar de não tirar sarro sobre o peso extra dela amanhã, ou essa doutora teria um treco... Bah! Agora sim posso me gabar do quanto sou orgulhosa da minha forç— Mas o que...!? Essa sensação quente na minha nuca... Droga, Youko! Guarde esse desejo pra você mesma! Eu não posso me arrepiar agora, _não aqui._

- Hey! Desgruda essa língua pervertida do meu pescoço, Yo... Ahh...! Para com isso, Youko!

- Eu acho que ouvi um gemidinho...

- Tsc... I-Impressão sua...

E meu tom envergonhado calou nosso dialogo momentâneo. Mas com uma Youko bêbada, sem duvida outras oportunidades de conversas sem muito sentido virão. Não dou nem cinco minutos...

- Oiiiiiii, Miiiiiiiiidoooooooriiiiiiiii-channnn...

- Que passa...?

- Por que você escolheu ele em vez de mim?

- Eh? Ele quem?

- Ele... Hnf. O professor-arqueólogo-quarentão-bem-sucedido-galante-e-boa praça.

Porcaria... Não falei? De todas as perguntas sem noção que ela já fez, porque uma impossível de responder como essa logo agora? Não posso simplesmente dizer com a minha maior cara de pau que agradeço a Kami por ter me apaixonando pelo professor, ou pelos meus sentimentos por ele serem mais fortes que meu grande afeto por Youko... Seria doloroso demais vê-la desaparecer diante dos meus olhos e eu sei que não conseguieria conter meu ódio se isso acontecesse. Sem dúvidas eu enlouqueceria por não poder fazer nada quanto a seu sumiço. Eu me conheço, acabaria descontando minha dor nas outras HiMEs, e faria de tudo para destruir aquela que me roubou Youko. Então Tudo o que eu podia responder era...

- Você não vai gostar da resposta...

- E Porque não tenta a... Uahhh...Sor...te...?

- Se quer tanto sab- ...Eh?

Quando virei meu rosto pra responde-la , percebi que ela dormiu de novo. Céus, cada milagre que a bebida faz... Que ela durma nas minhas costas o quanto quiser, contanto que não acorde pra me perguntar mais besteiras.

- Bons sonhos... só não suje minha jaqueta, ok?

_E sorri, seguindo rua afora._

* * *

Esta noite tinha sido exatamente como na época da faculdade... Até nos mínimos detalhes, como a dificuldade de achar a chave... Ou a porta certa de Youko. Nenhuma chave funcionava. Pudera! Esse era o apartamento errado. Oh, grande Kami... Completamente igualzinho aos velhos tempos. Como punição por me dar tanto trabalho, cutuquei Youko insistentemente até acordá-la.

- Hey, bela adormecida... Me aponta seu novo apê.

- Ah... É lá... pra cima...

E a manguaçada me apontou o ultimo andar de um prédio no outro o lado da rua.

- TÁ DE SACANAGEM!

- HAYOOOOO SILVERRRRR!

- HEYY! NÃO ME FAÇA DE MONTARIA!

_Sem ter outra escolha, seguimos para o prédio certo._

- Céus... Que demônio entrou no seu corpo, doutora?

Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que pra ela. Foi um erro tê-la acordado para me direcionar ao lugar certo, pois ela falou não só pelos cotovelos, mas pelo braço inteiro. Ela me fazia mais e mais perguntas cabulosas que sequer perguntaria sóbria. A maioria coisas irritantes por sinal... Pelo menos já achamos seu dormitório e graças a Kami por não termos errado mais nada dessa vez.

- Fim da linha, Princesa Sara! Hora de desmontar das minhas costas... Consegue ficar de pé?

- Talvez...

- Aqui, se apóia no meu ombro.

E quando fomos dar o primeiro passo seu salto quebrou miserávelmente.

- Ops...Ehehe.

Foi o que ela disse com a maior cara bêbada mal lavada que podia ter. Eu ate tiraria uma foto para tirar sarro ou usar como chantagem quando precisasse, mas isso nem importava agora.

- "Ops", né sua sacana? Fala sério... Meu trabalho de cavalheiro não acaba nunca? Vamos lá Youko, vou te carregar à moda antiga!

Respirei fundo para afastar minha vergonha e peguei Youko pelo colo. Parecíamos recém casadas, entrando em nosso ninho de amor. Céus, como foi embaraçoso! Pior foi eu ter percebido um vizinho nos observava pelo olho mágico da porta, e outro pela janela... Até ouvi o som do flash pelas minhas costas. Vou te contar... Só tem gente tarada nesse prédio! não faço idéia de como essa doutora, recebendo senhor salário que recebe, consegue viver nesse antro de pevertidos... Pelo menos Youko foi entregue sã e salva em casa. Agora era só seguir até o quarto, depositá-la na cama cuidadosamente e-

- Y- Youko!

A praga me puxou pela gola da blusa, me forçando a ficar por cima dela na cama macia. Youko me beijava longa e possessivamente, me fazendo escapar um ou outro gemido. E quando afastou seus lábios dos meus, me olhou com aquele olhar que ela sabe tão bem usar para me seduzir.

- Sabe que nosso encontro está longe de acabar, né?

_Essa youko... eu devia ter adivinhado. _

- Heh... Eu sei.

E o que eu podia fazer afinal? Não me restou nada além da vontade de fazer tudo que Youko pedia. Um único beijo dela me desarma, e vários como os de agora a pouco me põe a seus pés. Além do mais... Como poderia eu negar meu próprio desejo se desde de manhã cedo eu queria fazer isso também?

_E com isso, deixei Youko me guiar em seu jogo._

Nunca tivemos problemas com posições ou sobre quem tem maior domínio no ato... Mas hoje algo estava diferente. Quer dizer, não nos deitamos apenas por sexo. Pode ser que seja ela quem sempre faça amor comigo com mais paixão ou quem se entrega mais facilmente, mas hoje tinha um sentimento a mais. E foi o que fez Youko me possuir de forma mais carnal do que sentimental... Ela esteve por cima de mim por todo o tempo, dizendo coisas vulgares em meu ouvido enquanto mexia seus quadris. Quase não me tocava, mas esfregava nossos corpos como uma lâmpadas dos desejos.

_E então percebi o que acontecia._

Youko me tomava como um homem tomaria. Pelo visto levou a sério demais toda essa minha história com o professor e estava descontando logo de baixo desses lençóis. Tsc, essa doutora... Mas eu sou mestra em levantar o animo, então interrompi seus movimentos e troquei nossas posições, tomando o controle do jogo. A toquei como só uma mulher poderia tocar outra, e ela finalmente desistiu de me amar como homem para me amar como Youko.

Nossos corpos enfim mataram saudades um do outro como dois sedentos no deserto. Youko me deixava facilmente sem fôlego quando me desafiava com essa boca atrevida, e mais ainda quando me fazia sentir realmente amada com seus dedos que me tinham de um jeito único... Ahh, como senti falta dela... Só mesmo essa pinguça para me deixar sem baterias desse jeito. Youko é incrívelmente habilidosa, mas suspeito que só eu consiga apreciar cem por cento dessas mãos. Pois é, Midori... Sinta-se privilegiada por isso. Ter como amiga a melhor amante que uma pessoa poderia querer, e que sem duvidas é fiel ao amor que sente por você. Me pergunto se nesse meu tempo fora Youko tenha saído com outras pessoas... Bah. Isso não me interessa, não é como seu eu fosse namorada dela ou coisa parecida. De qualquer forma, o que importa é estarmos aqui, arfantes e saciadas... O que é perigoso, pois agora e que vem mais perguntas.

- Nee, Midori... Eu te amo...

_E que a sessão comece..._

- Também te amo, youko.

- Mas não do mesmo jeito que você ama o professor...

- É... E sinta-se sortuda por isso.

- Será que nunca vou ter uma chance de verdade ?

- Youko... Não me faça me apaixonar por você. Simplesmente não posso...

- Você fala sobre não poder se apaixonar, sendo que você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você primeiro. Eu só quero dar o troco.

- Tarde demais Youko, o professor já ocupou essa vaga.

- Será mesmo...? Será que ele sequer sabe seus pontos de prazer como eu sei?

E youko deitou por cima de mim, me beijando a boca e descendo esses lábios inquietos... Ah, Droga. Por que ela consegue me desarmar tão facil desse jeito?

- G-Golpe baixo, Youko!

- Ok, não vou mais provocar...

E se deitou do meu lado, mas se aconchegando em meu corpo.

- Mas que coisa... Eu sei que fizemos essas coisas uma ou duas ve-

- Varias vezes, inclusive agora a pouco...

- Tá, algumas vezes. Mas ainda era época da faculdade e nem eu nem você sabíamos direito o que é o amor! A gente apenas se curtia sem compromisso nenhum, lembra?

- Que culpa eu tenho se eu cresci, Midori? É errado te querer?

- Youko...

- Tsc. Desculpa.

Tem como não desculpar essa carinha desolada dela?

- Ok, Perdoada! Agora vamos... Uahhh... Dormir...

- Sim, sim...

E se virou, me abraçando como quem quisesse dormir de conchinha. Não protestei e aceitei de bom grado, também a abraçando.

_Mas ainda assim eu pude ouvir seu choro baixo, e o rasgar de minha alma..._

* * *

Eu não dormi. _Simplesmente_ não consegui. Youko trouxe a tona coisas que eu não podia mais ignorar. De certa forma agradeço a ela por isso. Pois sóbrias, apenas fingimos pra nós mesmas que o que desejamos às vezes é algo impossível e que o amor é como um pico inalcançável. Mas quando estamos sem nossa armadura moral, quando deixamos a bebida entrar e a verdade sair, todas nossas dores internas são expostas e as vezes até expurgadas. Todos os desentendimentos resolvidos e o inalcançável alcançável...

_Nem que seja por uma única noite. _

Então levantei da cama mais cedo que o comum, o que é realmente muito fora do comum, e segui para a cozinha. Só comida mesmo para me distrair... Liguei o rádio, pus o avental e fiz um senhor café da manhã. Não precisei acordar a doutorinha, e nem queria mesmo. Eu não poderia dar esse falso gostinho de relacionamento amoroso para ela, não quando já estava sóbria... Quer dizer, meio sóbria.

Mas não tardou muito e lá veio Youko, vestida com sua armadura moral... Ou quase. Ressacas costumam ser um pé no saco mesmo.

- Bom dia, flor do dia!

A cumprimentei quase cantando, em um tom propositalmente agudo.

- Tetete... Fala baixo Midori, minha cabeça dói demais... O que você me deu pra beber ontem?

- Ué, o mesmo que eu estava tomando.

- Ugh, impossível...

- Bom, alguém tinha de tomar conta da Youko pé-de-cana.

- Hidoe.

- Bom, você pediu por isso.

- Não pedi!

- Não foi o que pareceu quando você começou a misturar os drinks~

- E você nem tentou me impedir, né?

- Quem seria eu se estragasse sua diversão?

- Sua grande Filha da-

- Hey hey. Estou aqui não estou?

- Tsc. Você ao menos tem aonde ficar?

- Eu estava esperando minha menlhor amiga me oferecer abrigo...

- Não.

- Por favor!

- Não posso. Não vai ser uma boa idéia...

- Que rude, eu sempre cuidei da sua bebedeira...

- Por isso vou te dar uma carona até a Academia Fuuka hoje. Você sabe que ninguém entra no meu carro além de mim. Só por que é você, talvez hoje eu faça uma exceção... Então não abuse.

- Aposto que você lembra uma coisa ou outra sobre ontem...

- E Porquê deveria ? Nós saímos, eu fiquei bêbada e nós transamos. Qual a novidade nisso?

_Heh. Vodka faz mesmo maravilhas.._

- Não quer nem fazer um esforço para lembrar os detalhes?

- Não até você desejar se deitar comigo com seu coração, e não apenas com seu corpo.

_Esse fora tirou todos os argumentos que eu ainda podia ter._

- Uau... De qualquer forma!~. Eu posso não ser uma mestra mixóloga, mas fiz uma coisinha pra curar essa ressaca sua.

- Pode ter certeza que não vou tomar.

E batuquei os garfos na bancada da cozinha, provando Youko o contrário.

- Ok ok ok! Sua pequena troll... Me dá isso logo.

- De nada!~

- Só vamos sair daqui logo...

- Ah, não podemos.

- Hm? E por quê?

- Porque já são onze da manhã. Por falar em ser troll, estamos atrasadas..

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE ANTES!?

- Bom, porque hoje é sabado...

- Mi...do...ri... Tsc... Que droga, você fez minha dor de cabeça aumentar.

- Sem problemas, doutora! Eu não me importo de cuidar de você.

- Que seja... Faça o que bem quiser, Midori. Mas sem segundas intenções.

- Acho que ontem gastamos todas as intenções que podiamos ter..

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Venha calar!

E puxei Youko para um abraço apertado. Aiai... Essa Youko é mesmo irresistível... Mas tenho que ser forte, é a vida dela que está em jogo aqui e é por isso fiquei tanto tempo fora de Fuuka. Até hoje não entendo por que as voltas que o mundo dá sempre me fazem voltar para Youko... A única coisa que posso fazer é prometer pra mim mesma que não vou mais fugir dos nossos sentimentos quando toda essa historia macabra sobre HiMEs e Childs acabar...

**Fim~**


End file.
